Idea for story/rp
A girl with wolf ears and tail walks down the sidewalk heading home when a group stropped her. This was not the first time it happened though it always got to her. "Hey brat you know those vampires only want you around to feed from right?" One stated mocking. "Vampires? Are you ok?" The girl asked tilting her head. "Yes brat i am fine you're the one should be worried not us. We don't have vampires living in our houses." The figure states sneering. "There is no such thing as vampires, you all need to stop it. they are very nice to not only me but everyone, How can you all judge someone without knowing them." The girl states annoyed. "We don't need to know those blood sucking beasts, Soon they will know their place and so will you!" another Figure states pushing the girl. The girl bites her lip to keep from fighting back. She knows if she fought it would only cause more trouble for her, The others start picking on the girl until they had enough then left her there crying alone. Some time later the girl stands and wipes the tears from her eyes and starts to walk home once more. After a bit of walking she turns to the woods and soon comes across an old log type cabin, Walking up the pathway there is animal skeletons on either side of it. The girl sighs and moves a few until they are just right them moves some rocks till they are how she wants them. Picking up the trash laying around the girl then heads inside and puts her jacket on a hook. "Ness Penny! I'm home. Those people are saying more weird stuff about you guys again." The girl says entering the living room. One stands then hugs the girl followed by the other, "What happened to you why was you crying" one questions wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes. "Well a few that said you vampires kinda picked on me ness." The girl states looking down. The two look at each other then growl. "I Swear they are just testing my patients Nessah" Penelope states making a fist. "They are really creating a promblem that won't go away if they keep it up." Nesah said with a sigh. The girl blinks confused then tilts her head trying to look at them both. Nessah smiles while Penny rubs the girl's head. "Why don't you go wash up dinner is nearly ready." Penelope stated with a soft smile. "Oh okay "the girl stated excited. She then runs to the bathroom in ordered to get cleaned up. Both Nessah and Penelope looked at one another. "I know we need to tell her but she is much safer without knowing what the truth is.." Nessah stated worried. "Telling her would only make things worse for her, I say we wait and see. One of us could follow her after we are done working." Penelope stated dishing out the food. "Fine but we need to figure something out, just yesterday I seen grown adults trash the yard, it's sicken." Nessah states taken a seat. "True still." Penelope states shaking her head. "Hey did you guys switch the soap again, it smells different from last time.." The girl states walking through the door. "Well Caring if we left it out you'd use the whole thing because you enjoy it so much" Nessah stated with a smile. "Well yea it smells like spring roses, you don't find them around at all."Caring stated with a huff. "How about when i go shopping tomorrow i get you some stuff that smells like different flowers, that way you have more then one scent to try." Penelope questioned dishing out the food. "You don't have to do that, it'd be wasteful."Caring mutters lowly looking down. Both Nessah and Penelope look at each other then sigh inward, "I guess i will then seeing as it's my money I'm spending i can do what i like with it." Penelope states with a smirk. "Er ok then i guess you could though won't they be mad?" Caring asks worried. "Are you talking about the renters?" Nessah asked placing the plates on the table. Caring frowns then chews on her lower lip "Well no I don't think, I Don't know, I guess not seeing as no one owns this cabin."Caring states somewhat confused. "Well it doesn't matter everything has been taken care of, Besides I can spend my money how I want and you can't do a thing about it." Penelope states poking Caring's nose. "I guess but still." Caring states making a face. "No buts now sit and lets eat this food is getting cold." Penelope states taking a seat as well. They start to eat or really one does as the other to pick and nibble ever few minutes seeing as neither one of them has to eat, "So hows your days going?" Caring asked between bites. "Well better now that your here, where have you been the past week?"Nessah asked hiding her worry. "Oh you know here and there."Caring states swallowing. "Sweetie you have barely been home the past month, and most of the time you crash, We can't help but worry." Penelope states looking over. "Oh I umm I don't mean to make you worry, just stuff and all." Caring states looking down. "Well after your done eating your going to march to the bathroom and get a bath, and then get in clean clothes and rest." Nessah states as Penelope nods. "And we can cuddle while watching a movie or read a book."Penelope states with a smile. Caring chews her lip as she plays with her food, a bath and rest did sound nice, However she was worried about the questions would be asked about her nerwer scars she had littered her body. "Ness while Caring baths we should get the living room all ready so we can cuddle, i was thinking maybe bringing one of the beds from another room how does that sound?" Penelope questioned looking over. "Oh that sounds wonderful, I'll go draw her a bath now while she finishes eating."Nessah states standing and leaving. "Er you guys don't have to really it's umm fine, I mean it sounds fun i just." Caring states chewing her lip. "You need this as much as we do, don't spoil our fun please?" Penelope states pouting some. "O oh o ok, i guess it it's not a bad idea. We cuddle and watch shows. "Caring states giving up. "Good now finish eating and later if your awake still we can have popcorn with chocolate on it."Penelope states with a soft smile. Caring grins digging into the food not wanting to miss the chocolate, even if it was on popcorn. Soon her plate is nearly finished she sighing happy and full. "That was so amazing thank you Penny!" Caring states hugging her. "It wasn't just me but I'm glad you liked it, Not lets go get you in that bath. I'm sure you'll so much better afterwards."Penelope states carrying Caring to the bathrooom. "It's all ready you take your time and relax, we'll be waiting for when you are fully done."Nessah states standing up. The two help her undress and then into the tub then takes their leave to give her some space. "She seems to be nothing but skin and bones, And I'm sure i seen some scars on her, however I'm not totally sure. Just what has happened since she's been gone?" Nessah questions worried. "Nothing good that's for sure, and i still can't understand why we can't see her future. It's like the fates are hiding her from me." Penelope states annoyed. "I guess we should do like you said and follow her, but when tomorrow i have that meeting and you have that test with those humans. We can't just ask someone to stalk her." Nessah states heading to another room. "True and i can't just not go, That won't go well with them at all. "Penelope states with a sigh. "Maybe we could keep her locked up in here, just for now not forever. However that might raise some questions, I don't know what we should do." Nessah states angry. "Getting Angry won't do any good. right now lets get everything we need to the living room. "Penelope states hugging Nessah. Nessah nods and the two part and starts to take apart a king size bed, They then take the parts to the living room and move things around until everything was just right for the bed TV and other things they would need for the night. After putting the bed back together and making it Nessah and Penny looked at each other. "Do you think she will ever tell us what she does when she is gone for a long time?"Nessah asked taking a seat. "If not right now maybe someday, I just hope she knows we are with her no matter what she's done." Penelope states also taking a seat. "Your right we have done far worse things then Caring could ever dream of doing. It would be wrong to judge her by her past when i alone have killed how many people?" Nessah questions looking up. "We have both had dark days, those are in the past. " Penelope states listening for Caring. "I guess your right, we both pretty much have changed since then, I remember trying to kill you so many times, just because you smelled so human." Nessah states with a small laugh. "Yes well those battles was both a good and bad thing, because it brought us together while also destorying that town."Penelope states frowning. "Whats wrong?" Nessah questions worried. "I it's nothing i thought i heard something but i didn't. Though i think we should change the subject she is wondering if she should get out or wait. By the way did you add anything to the water?" Penelope states looking over. "A few things to help her relax, nothing like the last time. i still say we need to cheek for curses." Nessah states angry. "Maybe just not sure how to do it, it's as if she can feel when a spell is done." Penelope states thoughtful. "True, Though the question is how." Nessah states wondering. "I i i can't find clothes ness." Caring whines slightly cold. "Well that's not good hold on." Nessah States going to get some. "I is she ok she i mean."Caring states looking down while huging the beach towel to herself. "Everything is fine she just was so excited she forgot some clothes for you."Penelope states smiling. Nessah returned with a cat one piece PJ's smiling as she takes it to Caring "Sorry about that here you go one set of undies and pj's for you my dear" Nessah states smiling. Caring blushes then went back and dried herself off then got dressed liking how they felt on her body though frowning hoping the wounds didn't bleed. She then brused her teeth then brushed her hair and fur before leaving the bathroom once more. "Ah so cute i didn't know we had a kitten" Penelope states cooing. "Indeed but i think we should keep this kitten."Nessah states happy. "I i i not cute!" Caring states blushing deep red. The two laugh at Caring's face then smiles softly leading her to the living room. "Now get on the bed while i get the movie ready ok dear?" Penelope states finding one to watch. "I'll go get our snacks and drinks" Nessah states heading to the kitchen. "C can we watch that one with the fishys?" Carign asked hopeful climbing on the bed. "Sure sweetheart. lets see ah here it is." Penelope states grabbing a DVD. Caring grins as Penelope starts the DVD then takes a seat next to Caring, Nessah Returns with a tray that has chocolate drizzled popcorn and pink lemonade. She sets the tray on the side table then gets in bed hugging Penelope and Caring to her and notices as Caring flinches slightly in the hug, Making her look at Penelope to see if she noticed. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"Nessah questioned hiding her worries. "A fishy one!"Caring states withh a grin. "Oh that sounds yummy!" Nessah states smiling. "No you can't eat these fish they family."Caring states with a gasp. "Oh alright i guess i won't snack on them,"Nessah teased back. Peneloped pressed start and the movie started. As the movied played both Nessah and Penelope would often hug Caring to see how she reacted to it. Most of the time a face was made however was quickly hidden. Nessah and Penelope looked at one another knowing something was wrong however was unsure on what to do. "Just keep swiming just keep swiming."Caring chanted towards the end of the movie. Both smiled and Nessah moved the popcorn bowl and cups then covered Caring so they could go sleep after it was over, however Caring fell asleep just before it ended making them look at one another. "I wasn't seeing things she was flinching when we hugged her."Nessah stated petting Caring. "Yes so she has wounds that's brothering her. I wish she wouldn't keep this from us." Penelope stated sighing. "Lets wait until she's fully asleep then cheek. I know we said we wasn't going to, However they could cause trouble if they are not treated."Nessah states looking down. Category:Stories Category:Caring16